Fan: Complete
'LukaXGhost and ToastXRin' Chapter One: Pet Me! The bell rang, and the entire class fled out of the room, all but Toast who was still drawing fanart of Rin Kagamine. "Toast? Toast! School's over!" Gakupo said, slamming his ruler on the table. "Ah, yes, sorry Gakupo." Toast said. "Tommorrow's about how to trap a Paranormal soul, and Mrs. Luka will be teaching you, cuz I'm too sexy for ghosts!" he said and swung his long flow of purple hair over his shoulder. Toast chuckled and walked out of the room. As Toast passed the Class A-3, he heard someone singing in one of the rooms. "From the day I put this collar on, you belonged to me!" the female voice sang in Japanese. "That sounds like Pet❤Me..." Toast thought. He peaked the door open and saw that it was Rin Kagamine dressed adorably, singing to herself. He blushed at the soothing sound of her voice and the adorableness. He carefully shut the door closed and sneaked around the room, and sat on a chair. After a couple of minutes, Rin was done with the song. "Just kidding!" she sighed inside as she sung the last lyric, and after a few seconds the background music stopped. She took the fish hair pin out of her hair and replaced it with her common Ribbon that she pulled out of her pocket. She stepped of the stage and held the door knob when she saw Toast sitting a chair away from her. They both blushed and faced away from eachother. She turned the door knob and walked out before saying, "Thanks for listening." At Ghost's office... Johnny Ghost picked up a picture frame off of his desk that was Ghost and Toast having a selfie. "How could it all go wrong? Why did we have to break up the team? And why I am a Math teacher and not a ghost hunter anymore?! My life is pathetic..." he thought to himself and put the frame back on the table, with a small tear running down his cheek. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called and a woman with long pink hair opened the door. "Ah, Mrs. Luka. What do you want?" "One of our students just got stuck in a basketball hoop- somehow." she said. "And is does this student happen to be Jeff?" "Um, yes Mr. Ghost." Johnny facepalmed for 3 seconds before moving from his table and walking out the door. "Why does this happen everyday?" Luka asked. "Because he isn't even supposed to be playing basketball." "He was playing golf..." Johnny facepalmed once again, "How is that even possible?" Johnny muttered to himself and turned to the basketball court, where Jeff was getting cut out of a net. "How did this happen?" a cop asked. "I was playing golf!" Jeff the Killer yelled, and everyone in the room instantly facepalmed. "Um, Mrs. Jeff, your son, Jeff, has failed many sports and....Golf...We have no chose but to expel him from UTAU-High and sent him to Creepypasta highschool...." Luka and Johnny muttered, being terrifyed of Betty. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I CAN SPRINGBOARD MY FATNESS OF THE PAVEMENT!" she screamed and handed Luka a card saying "I'M ALLLLLL WOMAN!". "I hate this school! Jeff deserves BETTER!" she screamed and slammed the door shut. "That...Hurt my ears..." they both muttered and they took their hands off their ears.Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:On Main Wiki